The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for supplying hydraulic fluid to an integrated pitch control mechanism (PCM) actuator.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan assembly that provides air to a core engine and compresses the air to generate thrust. At least some known fan assemblies include variable pitch fan blades that are controlled by externally modulated flows of hydraulic fluid. Fan blade pitch controls the performance of the fan, so it may be optimized at various aircraft conditions. Fan pitch is typically controlled by hydraulic fluid transfer from a stationary supply system to a rotating actuator. At least some known gas turbine engines use an intermediate tubing mechanism to supply hydraulic fluid to the rotating actuator from the stationary supply system. Intermediate tubing mechanisms add weight to the aircraft and occupy valuable space on the engine.